The Power of Chocolate
by LooneyLovey
Summary: What would happen if the resident know-it-all forgot to take a very important 'potion? Read and find out! One-shot, HG/SS


**I will get the chapter of 'Detentions' up later but for now, I hope you enjoy :) And yes, Snape is OOC. **

* * *

Professor Severus Snape, was a well known professional teacher. There were things that he didn't do, knitting, dancing, going on long walks and teaching his students things that did not come up on the NEWT curriculum. He was about to do something that he hated doing, and that was teach his student a 'potion' that was not on the NEWT curriculum. He was about to teach his students how to make chocolate. It was, of course, the Headmasters idea and in all fairness to Albus, it was medicinal chocolate that had a mild pain reliever in it as well as an anit-cramping potion. The pain reviler and the anit-cramping potion were already made up so all the student had to do was get the quantity of ingredients right and every year something went wrong and every year some boys would blush and others would smirk and crack jokes. Only a few of the potions would be edible but it was better than nothing as normally he had to make them all himself.

The chocolate was compulsory for every female in attendance, third year and up. A witches magic was much more powerful and her attitude more wild when her time of the month came and so with just over half the pupils in attendance were female the staff had had to come up with a solution which would keep the female pupils somewhat docile. With the seventh years it was essential that the more powerful ones were given at least twice the amount as a sixth year as their hormones fluctuated more. This only went on until a witch was 19, which meant that unfortunately the Professors dealt with all the turmoil that came with teaching at a school the pupils stayed in for most of the year.

* * *

He strode into his seventh year potions class with a scowl on his face, he had had one of the crappiest days of the school year and he was **not **looking forward to the next one.

"Today class, we are going to be making...medicinal chocolate."

Whispered mummers could be heard throughout the class and the only one who didn't participate in them was Miss Granger, she sat on her stool by the two dunderheads – who were both blushing and whispering, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Silence!" He smirked once more as silence enveloped the room.

A hand shot up into the air and but didn't have to look at the face to know who it belonged to, no, that _insessent_ hand belong to the one and only Miss Granger.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, if I may-"

"You may not."

"But Sir-"

"Miss Granger" he sneered "if I wanted your input on the lesson I would have asked you for it, and funnily enough I do not recall asking you. Do you understand?"

Her eyes flashed with fury and humiliation but she did not look away from his gaze.

"Yes _Sir_."

"Good. As I was saying, chocolate has many uses. Not just in potions." He began his lecture on the medicinal properties of chocolate but every time he looked around the class his eyes strayed towards Miss Granger, she was still staring at him with the same look of fury that she had in her eyes before. It was then that he noticed that sometimes she could be quite easy on the eye.

Apart from a few sniggers and Draco Malfoy making certain comment (which he was sure someone, namely a female, was going to hex him for later) the lesson went rather well, he thought. Well apart from the fact that he was glancing at Miss Granger quite often, but no-one seemed to notice. No-one that was apart from the women in question, who was currently mumbling under her breath. He was surprised that the two dunderheads either side of her didn't hear it but they didn't normally hear anything pertinent to anything so he wasn't that worried.

"Stupid man, teaching us how to make chocolate when we could be learning useful things. I wasn't even going to ask about the potion."

He planned to talk to her at the end of the lesson. That was if she didn't bite his head off.

Not long after her mumblings ceased to be heard and everyone had finished their 'potions' it was time to pack away. After they all had done so his dismissed the class with a wave of his hand, thankful for the peace that came with it. As Miss Granger was the last out of the class, like normal, he held her back.

"Miss Granger, a word if you please."

He could see her reluctance to stay behind and smirked as her two lapdogs left. She strode up to his desk and stared him, unblinkingly, in the face.

"Yes Sir."

The defiance was clear, so was the anger. Something that he was both confused and amused by.

"Sit Miss Granger."

He saw the inner struggle and had to repress the smirk that wanted to flit across his face.

"It has come to my attention that your school work leaves much to be desired. But you are willing to be argumentative in class, do you find enjoyment in showing off your abnormally big head of yours?"

He was of course trying to provoke her and by the looks of it, she was taking the bait. Hermione got up from the chair he told her to sit on and took a leaf out of Professor Snape's book and started to stalk across the classroom.

"You think your so great, deducting points and giving detentions. Well your not, you are just being mean, your still mean to Neville even though the war has ended. Do you enjoy it or something? You must do," by this time she had started to pace, her hair whipping her face as she turned on the spot, "since you don't just terrorise him, you terrorise all of us!" She finished her rant and walked up to him and attempted to slap him when he caught her hand in his.

"I think you will find that you forget yourself Miss Granger," he said in a tone that sent chills down her spine.

Where credit was due it was given, and he could certainly not fault Miss Granger for standing up for herself for once in her life but attempting to slap him was one step too far.

"Miss Granger, if there anything that you would like to say to me?"

She looked up at him defiantly.

"No."

"Very well then."

He kissed her. The kiss they shared was soft and gentle but all that went through Hermione's mind was that her potions professor was kissing her and she was enjoying it.

After a few minutes they broke apart both looking flushed.

"It's a good job that your year was the last class of the day."

She smirked up at him then ran a hand through her hair, frowning when her fingers got tangled in a knot.

"Why?" She asked him once she had pulled her hand free.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Her face was screwed up in confusion.

"To shut you up." Came the simple reply.

"I see..."

"I'm not oblivious to what goes on with the opposite sex Miss Granger. Madame Pomfrey altered me to the fact that you miss your monthly potion this morning, in fact she warned all the teachers and by the looks of every single member of staff at lunch I'd say that you gave them a pretty rough time today. So I decided to do something that would throw you off kilter, so to speak."

She looked dazed and a little confused as well, but a small smile rested on her lips.

"You could have just told me to shut me up."

With that Hermione picked up her bag from her seat and walked out the room but glanced back and told him with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye;

"Professor, I graduate soon. Then I'm no longer your student."

"I can't wait Miss Granger, I can' wait."

The door shut behind her and the Professor stood in the middle of the room with a scheming smirk upon his lips.

* * *

**Soo, tell me what you think? I know it's not my best work but for me this is something different and I'm testing the waters, so to speak. I have an idea for a new fic and I need to see peoples reactions to this genre in my style of writing :) Please review. **


End file.
